Couture Collaboration
by Chatelier
Summary: Photo Finish and Hoity Toity try to make it work, all for the love of fashion and Canterlot Fashion Week.


**Couture Collaboration**

(Photo Finish x Hoity Toity)

* * *

><p>"I am telling you! We cannot have this dress by Elsa Shireparelli in the same photo as a piece by Carmargcoco Chanel!" Hoity Toity all but yelled (as fashionable ponies such as himself should hardly ever shout), glaring at the photographer in front of him. "It is… It is simply <em>unheard<em> of!"

"And I, Photo Finish, am telling you that zee contrast between zis dress and zis handbag is going to be… Spectacular!" the blue mare fired back, her voice thick with her accent, as well as annoyance at this intruder in her creative process.

The two were having a rather intense stare-down (as intense as it can be behind sunglasses) in the middle of Photo Finish's photography studio. They were working on a spread of photos to be displayed at the opening gala of Canterlot Fashion Week, one of the biggest and most fashion-forward events in the Equestrian year.

The event was next week.

Only a fraction of the clothes to be showcased were in the studio.

And the two heads of the project had been bickering non-stop since they started working. There seemed to be a big difference in what each of them considered "fashionable."

"Just _who_ is the designer-slash-stylish-slash-fashion expert here?" Hoity Toity remarked, stamping his hoof on the ground.

"And _who_ eez zee iconic and famous fashion photographer here?" Photo Finish said before gritting her teeth and glaring at the pony in front of her.

Before either of them could speak any further, a light blue pony, one of Photo Finish's crew gathered the courage to say something.

"Uhm, Miss Photo Finish? Mr. Hoity Toity?" she piped up, looking at the two ponies.

"WHAT?" they chorused, both of them looking at her with annoyed expressions.

The light blue pony gave a little squeak and shrank back at the sight of them. "It's… It's just that…"

"Out with zeet, Roxie!" Photo Finished snapped, causing a little whimper to escape from her assistant.

"The shipment carrying the rest of the clothes we need to photograph has just been delayed and will not be able to reach us for another week!" she shouted in one panicked breath before running back to the rest of the crew, who had taken shelter from the fight behind a rack of clothing.

Whatever anger in the air seemed to dissipate at the statement, and there was a stunned silence from both Hoity Toity and Photo Finish. The male was the first to break it.

"This is… A disaster!" he finally shouted, forgetting all his manners, and began pacing the floor. "Everypony is expecting this exhibit to be marvelous! Fashion Week is next week! We do not have the luxury of TIME!" He began spouting a panicked babble, blabbering about how his career would be over, his name would be mud, and something about apologizing to his fashion-forward mother.

"Oh, mumsy! If only I had listened to you—" He was cut off by a slap delivered to his face by Photo Finish. "OW! What was that for?"

"Pull yourself togezer!" she scolded. "Look at you! You are Hoity Toity, zee foremost fashion expert in Canterlot, are you not?"

Hoity Toity managed a whimper and nod.

"Zhen we will take zhese clothes," Photo Finish pointed at the racks of clothing they already had. "We will take zhis model," she pointed at the pretty unicorn model standing in front of her camera, who was trying to hide under her voluminous dress. "And we will find a way to make zhis all work!"

"B-b-but… How?" Hoity Toity asked. "We don't have enough clothes to make all the photos we need! Some of these pieces aren't even supposed to go together!"

"We will shake zee fashion world with combinations and variations that zhey have never even _dreamed_ of!" she told him. "Do not tell me zhat it cannot be done." She lowered her sunglasses, her eyes practically flaming with determination. "Do not tell me zhat fashion is not about pushing zee envelope! Do not tell me zhat fashion is about playing safe!"

She grabbed his shoulders and turned him toward the rack of clothes. "Combinations and variations, Hoity Toity. You are zee fashion expert, and I am sure you can come up with many outfits for us to photograph," she told him, waving a hoof at the clothes, accessories and shoes.

The male pondered her suggestion for a few seconds. "I… I think it can be done," he managed to say, voice shaky and unsure.

Photo Finish released him, giving him a nod. "Zhen get to work! Everypony! Double time!" she commanded, and all began working at a pace they had never done before.

The photographer turned to her camera, looked at her model and took a deep breath.

"It eez time to make… Zee magics!"

**x**

One week later, the exhibit of Photo Finish and Hoity Toity had opened with an exceptional reception from the crowd of Canterlot Fashion Week. Everypony gushed over spreads such as how one dress could be worn in different ways and with different accessories to make a whole new look, or how pieces from two rival designers managed to look good together.

It had been a risky move, but it had paid off.

Photo Finish and Hoity Toity stood to the side of their exhibit, sipping champagne and watching famous fashion ponies stare, gape and swoon over their work. The whole exhibit was commended for being bold and pushing the fashion frontier.

"Indeed, we were able to make what you call "zee magics" in this exhibit," Hoity Toity commented, looking at the mare beside him. She nodded and gave her champagne another sip.

"You came up with very interesting outfits," she remarked. "Zhey are all impressive."

"Thank you… I would have never even tried making them if it weren't for your motivation. Your photographs managed to capture them all so beautifully."

Photo Finish chuckled. "Zank you," she replied. "Odd combinations, very unexpected."

"But we managed to make it work." Hoity Toity turned to her, and noticed her smiling at him. He let out a cough, turning away to hide a blush on his face.

There was another silence between the two.

"Miss Photo Finish," Hoity Toity began, turning to the pony again. "Would you like to collaborate on future projects with me? I have this vision for next year's Fashion Week that needs only the best of the best. And… From our work, I am assured that you are indeed the best of the best."

She looked surprised, but nodded after a moment of thought. "I would be most honored to. I am sure that it eez going to be marvelous."

They exchanged smiles, clinked glasses and toasted to future successes together.

* * *

><p><strong>Notes:<strong>

The inspiration for this fic came from a piece of art by Flikkun on DeviantArt entitled "Fashion." Go have a look!

The name for Photo Finish's assistant was taken from the Friendship is Magic Wiki. While I was writing this, I kept hearing the voices of Tim Gunn (_Project Runway_), Edna Mode (_The Incredibles_) and Meryl Streep in _The Devil Wears Prada_ in my head for some reason.

Till the reagents react,

Chatelier


End file.
